


Mori Senpai's long day

by DannyFANtom



Series: Little!Host Club [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: Mori has had a long day.  By the time the host club rolls around, he just wants his mommy.





	Mori Senpai's long day

Mori had had a long day. His alarm didn't go off at the right time, so he ended up waking up two hours early for school. Then Honey argued with him and went to school without him. Since he lived so close to the school he just walked. Well, a car drove through a mud puddle and splashed his clean uniform. 

During first period, the teacher sprung a pop quiz that no one had studied for. English was his worst subject. Then in second, his lab partner accidentally blew up the lab. Third period a fire drill. At lunch, he got shoved by accident and dropped his food. During fourth,some kid was playing in the teacher's desk chair and rolled over his foot. Luckily fifth period was pretty quiet for him. 

But he still had to survive the host club.

He was trying to keep it together, but the bad day mixed with the not yet set up host club (it was Monday so the club was still his home, not the club) was causing him to loose his grip on his head space. He quietly shook his head and got to work. He waved quietly to the others hosts and let Honey on his shoulders. No one seemed to think anything was wrong with him. But...

He still couldnt shake the feeling that someone was watching him...

The host club finally opened and the sound of chattering girls began grating on his nerves like they never had before. He vaguely heard Rengae yelling something about the twins. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists under the table. Everything was just to loud... to much... he didnt want to be here... he wanted his m-.

"Sh. Mori calm down. It's ok sweetheart. Mama's here. Breathe for me." He opened his eyes. He was confused. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. He didnt even know where he was. He took in the room quickly and saw it was the room that he,his brothers,and his sister used as a room. He felt his breathing slow and the tears stop.

Had he just had a panic attack in the middle of the host club?

He looked up and saw Kyouya smiling. No. It wasnt Kyouya. Kyouya was cold, unforgiving, and sarcastic. This person was warm, merciful, and pure.

It was his Mama.

He clung to the other with a whine. Kyouya wrapped his arms around his toddler.

"I know baby I know. It was a long day for you wasn't it my little rocket man?" Mori nodded and sniffled. He never knew how his mama knew everything. But he did and that's what mattered. He buried his face in the other's chest as he curled up. Kyouya laid back and pulled Mori into his lap. No... not Mori...

"Takashi sweety, can you look up here at me?" He did and he found that warm, soft smile.

"There's Mommy's good boy! Do you need to go potty or do you want me to just put you in a pullup?" Takashi nibbled on his thumb in thought.

"Potty den puww up mama. No assadent." Kyouya smiled and stood up. He pulled out a pair of Takashi's footy pajamas and a pullup out of the closet. He held the little's hand as he traded the thumb for a paci. After a quick bath and a potty break, he got the boy dressed and Into bed. He snuggled the boy on the couch and hummed a song as he slept across his chest.

A few hours later, the rest of the host club walked in, led by Tamaki.

"Is Takashi ok Kyo-chan?"

"Yeah, I havent seen him act like that ever." Hikaru said as he leaned on his twin.

"The last time one of was acted like that was when Hikaru slip-..." it seemed to hit the other four littles like a brick. Tamaki stayed quiet.

"Boss did you know!?" Haruhi said, slightly glaring at him. Tamaki nodded.

"Of course I knew." 

"Why didnt you say something Tama-chan!?" Honey sounded Genuinely hurt that his friend and caretaker never told him anything was wrong with his cousin.

"Because it was being handled. Besides, we all made a vow that unless something we could not control, we wouldnt let our lives seperate from the club interfere. Our family is seperate. We still had things to do. Trust me, I wished more than anything else we could just close early and I could coddle you all."

"But then he would have me to deal with." Kyouya said with a slight smirk. But this smirk held no venom. It was amused. Kyouya yawned. His glasses were in the floor and he was half asleep, as if he'd just woken up.

"You all head home. I'll take care of things here tonight and bring him back up in time for school tomorrow morning. Can't afford the entrie host club dead on their feet. It's bad for buisness." They all nodded and walked out. Except Tamaki. He kneeled beside the couch and ran his fingers through his son's hair. Takashi blinked awake slowly.

"Da...daddy?"

"Sh. Go back to sleep buddy. You have a long day tomorrow after this crash. You need to rest." Takashi nodded (even though he had no idea what he ment. All he heard was 'go to sleep') and turned his face away from Tamaki. He fell asleep with soft snore. Kyouya smiled at the kiss pressed to his head.

"Don't stress yourself. Call me if you need any help Kyouya. I mean it." Kyouya smiled and kissed Tamaki.

"I will. Now go home. I've got him." Tamaki nodded and walked out. Kyouya yawned and fell back asleep, holding one of his sons close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a request so I did it. You know who you are. My memory sucks and I dont remember your name, but here is the answer to one of your questions. Lol.


End file.
